1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a line device for transmission lines having coaxial cables for the transmission of digital signals, and for the transmission of analog signals, in which an input equalizer is provided in the form of a line section connected in parallel or in series with respect to the transmission path. A dividing network separates the transmission path into a communications path and a long distance current supply path. A regenerator is located in the communications transmission path and a chain circuit is located in the long distance current supply path. The chain circuit comprises a first low pass filter, an element for producing a voltage drop for the current supply of the regenerator and a second low pass filter. A second dividing network reunites the communications and long distance supply paths and an output equalizer in the form of a further line section is connected in parallel or in series with respect to the transmission path. The invention is more particularly concerned with the simplification of the structure of such line devices and with techniques for providing such a line device in which there is a simple adjustment of the equalizers to different cable lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Line devices, as generally described above, are known from the publication "Nachrichtentechnischen Fachberichten" (Communications Technical Reports), Vol. 42, 1972-PCM-Technik-VDE Publishing House GmbH, Berlin-Charlottenburg, Pages 170 to 188.
It is also known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 1,923,102 that the line sections in such antidistortion devices may be terminated not only by a short circuit, but also with any desired complex resistance.
The length of the line section employed is dimensioned in such a way that the attenuation caused by a certain cable length is equalized to an optimum with the respect to the frequency.